


Raining Blood and Money

by Cookieteller



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Boss - Freeform, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manga & Anime, Psychological Drama, Repressed Memories, Romance, Teen Angst, Worry, Yaoi, alternate universe - murdur, relationship, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieteller/pseuds/Cookieteller
Summary: A billionaire struggles to find a replacement for his previous secretary until he encounters a perky applicant that will change his life forever; the story goes on from there.





	

"Bang bang bang!" 

The audience applauded as the host gave a quick bow before wiping his bloodied hands on a white towel.

At the backstage stood an innocent child as he witnessed the traumatizing event. It was horrifying, too horrifying for the innocent child to witness. He wanted to scream but it seemed like his screams were also too scared to come out. The eyes of the corpses stared into his own, letting him see their hopeless, trapped souls. 

He wanted to run, but his legs would not budge. Work you stupid legs! Work! But his pleas were useless. The unfortunate child wanted to slaughter them all, but he knew that he would never have the guts to do so.

Suddenly, an unbearable pain erupted from his head, making him faint; he was then met with eternal darkness.

* * *

". . . Another man, chopped into pieces, was found in a canal located in Tokyo, Shibuya. Investigators are still figuring out who is responsible for these killings that have been occurring for the past few months," 

"When will these killings ever stop? It has been going on for about six months already," a woman in a white robe sighed as she switched of the television before mixing her cup of coffee. 

"I don't know, dear. There are many deranged people living in this wicked world," the woman's husband replied as he hugged and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down to read his newspaper. 

"Hajime! I can't go on living like this! Can't we just go back to the US? W-what if we're going to be killed next?! Wh-"

"It will be fine, Mia," Hajime reassured his frantic wife. "We're secured here. We live in a huge mansion surrounded by security guards that are on the watch 24/7. There's nothing to worry about," 

The ravenette wrapped his arm around his wife as he brought her closer, so close that he can smell the hint of rose perfume that she puts on daily. Even he himself was also scared about the recent killings, but he knew that he had to be strong and stay in Tokyo for the upcoming events to be attended for his business.

A maid suddenly barges in as she disrupts the couple's moment. Her hair was messed up as she gripped on her a metal tray tightly; poor girl, she seems like she was going to faint in any second now.

"Mr. Iwaizumi! An applicant is here to see you!" a maid exclaimed as she held onto her chest to keep her from fainting. It was the applicant's fault for making her endure all the unnecessary running. Why did this certain applicant have to come without saying anything?! She knew that Mr.Iwaizumi was a man that had busy schedules.

"Why didn't he call me earlier for his appointment? Haven't I explained the details clear enough?" Iwaizumi replied sternly as he began rubbing his temples with his fingers; this was way too stressful.

"Shall I tell him that you are not available and to make an appointment next time?" 

"Whatever. I'm not super busy today anyway plus I desperately need a personal secretary right now since that asshole left without saying any word," the ravenette growled. People were testing his patience these days. "Just tell him to meet me at my office at one' o clock sharp, got it?"

"Y-yes sir. I'll tell him right away," the exhausted and frightened maid murmured as she immediately left.

The dining room became dead silent as Iwaizumi sighed exasperatedly as he set the newspaper down with a loud "thud," making his poor wife fidget. She knew that he had anger issues and although she was his wife; she can never get used to her husband's temper.

"Honey? Just relax, everything will just be fine. I'm here," his wife soothingly rub his back as he began to calm down. All the billionaire wanted was to have a relaxing time with his wife and four-year-old daughter, but his busy schedule makes it seem impossible. 

Iwaizumi slowly held her hand as he pulled her face closer to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. He wanted to forget about his responsibilities and fade into a fantasy world of pleasure - but life is such a bitch. 

Someone knocked on the door which made the ravenette groan again in frustration. The door was then slowly opened by a maid.

"Sir? The applicant is already inside the office waiting for your arrival," the same maid softly said as she slowly closed the door.

"Go get him, dear. You can do it," Iwaizumi's wife whispered in his ear seductively, making him madly blush. 

The ravenette got his office suit and put it on before fixing his tie. He kissed his wife one last time before swiftly leaving the room. Oh if only the previous secretary hadn't left then he wouldn't have to deal with such trouble.

* * *  
After walking at the farthest side of the mansion later, Iwaizumi fixed his tie once more before turning the knob of the golden door.

In the room was a brunette seated, not turning his back to check on who entered the room. His hair was really funky looking too. 

The ravenette sauntered to his seat, sitting down and giving the brunette a stern look. The man in front of him had brown hair that was combed properly to each side. He also had brown eyes that were under his thick black glasses and had a fair complexion which made him look younger than he's suppose to be. Although Iwaizumi gave the brunette a serious look, the brunette gave him a cheeky smile. Doesn't this man know how to appropriately act during interviews? What an idiot.

"Good afternoon, Iwa-chan," the silly brunette chirped as he fiddled with his suit. 

First of all, why the hell is this stranger calling him by a nickname as if they've known each other since birth and secondly, when will this man-child ever stop with his annoying tactics? He's probably too stupid to take this job, so why is he here? 

"Don't call me that," Iwaizumi sneered, feeling his temper rise to the brims again.

"Sorry. . . I'm just trying to light up the mood here, sir," the brunette murmured, sinking on his seat as he put his hands inside his pockets.

"Sit up straight will ya?" Iwaizumi commanded as he felt another headache about to erupt from his skull. Should he even hire this man? Well, he doesn't have a choice right now since he was really desperate in finding a new secretary.

The brunette stuck his tongue out to the side while trying to find a comfortable position to sit, which made Iwaizumi even more agitated. 

"Can you please stay the fuck still! Do you even know what a fucking interview is?!" Iwaizumi shouted as he bang his fists on the office table.

The brunette immediately stopped as he awkwardly coughed before sitting down still. 

The angry ravenette sat back down on his chair, sliding his hand on his face with frustration; he just wanted to get this over with. He put on his reading glasses before grabbing the man's document inside the side drawer. 

"So, it says in your document that your name is Oikawa Tooru, am I right?" 

The brunette nodded, as he fiddled with his fingers, not making any eye contact at all. Seriously, does this guy even know who he's talking to? 

"Yes, sir," he quickly replied. He seems to be blushing as he awkwardly pushed up his glasses.

"And it states here that you're a. . . 27 year old that lives in the Miyagi prefecture?" the ravenette asked with doubt.

A-a 27 year old? That means he was actually the same age as him. He didn't seem like one at all! The way he acts at the same time how innocent looking he is. That's why he had trust issues here.

"Yes. That is correct, sir," Oikawa answered sincerely.

"First of all, why do you want to have this job and are you up for it? Because most of my previous secretaries left in less than a month,"

Oikawa snickered, not in a playful manner but somewhat a mocking one, looking at him with his brown eyes as he gave him a sly smile.

"Mister Iwaizumi, I am one hundred percent sure that I am up for this job and I will prove to you that I am not just your average secretary," the man answered confidently.

It was weird to see how his personality can change from being a man-child into a serious one. It was too strange to the extent that it sent chills down Iwaizumi's back. He had no choice though, he had to accept the mysterious brunette whether he liked him or not since his workload was killing him slowly.

"Okay, I will give you two weeks to show your worth, and if you don't pass my standards then your fired. Got it?" 

"You can count on me. I won't let you down Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa replied as he mockingly saluted to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" the ravenette reprimanded as he scratched his head with irritation. This brunette is so stubborn to the point that he wants to shoot himself right now.

"But it's a really cute nickname though! Wouldn't it be too formal if I have to call you 'sir' or 'Mister Iwaizumi' all the time?" Oikawa pouted. 

Iwaizumi gave him one last glare before he sighed. He didn't see the point of arguing with the brunette at all when he had other things to accomplish. 

"Who cares about the fucking nicknames! All I want you to do is to start doing your job. You can start by filling up all of these documents," Iwaizumi said as he brought out humongous folders and slammed it at the table. "There will also be a maid that will give you a tour around the mansion and escort you to your room. And with that he left without saying anything.

Oikawa stares at the documents cluelessly, not understanding the vague instruction that was given to him.

". . . what?"

* * *  
"Daddy! Daddy!" a little girl shouted as she approaches the ravenette and hug his legs.

The little girl had brown hair and a fair complexion. She also had eyes that were colored emerald green that would make you want to stare.

"Hey sweetie! How are you?" Iwaizumi coos as he picks up his daughter just to kiss her on the forehead. She's the only one that can fully calm him down no matter how furious he is - including his wife of course.

"Will you and mommy have a tea party with me later? Mr. Pumpkins will be delighted to see you!" his daughter asks innocently as she pouts.

"Maybe later, sweetkins," Iwaizumi replied warmly. "Right now daddy is really busy with work," 

"All those icky businessy stuff?" the girl asked as she stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah. All those businessy stuff, sweetkins. . ." Iwaizumi replied sadly. "I promise I'll make it up you."

Before the little girl can reply, her eyes seem to stare at someone rather than something. Her emerald eyes sparkled even more as she blushed a slight shade of pink.

"D-daddy? Who's that handsome-looking man over there with a bunch of stacked-up papers?" his daughter pointed at the farthest corner of the room.

Iwaizumi curiously look at to where she was pointing to find out that she was pointing at the brunette - that dork.

There he was struggling to carry the documents while sticking his tongue out, again. The brunette followed a maid that was chattering about probably instructions or about the humongous mansion.

"That's my new secretary," Iwaizumi answered. "He's kinda perky though,"

"Daddy! He's so good looking! Can I at least say hi to him! He should also be invited to the tea party! My friends will be so happy to see him!" 

Iwaizumi smiled awkwardly because of how his daughter had developed a tiny crush on his secretary. What's so handsome about him anyway? He's just a perky man-child, right?"

"Someday, dear. He's quite busy right now,"

"Everyone's always busy except me. I feel so lonely, daddy," his daughter murmured as tears began to form her eyes.

The ravenette felt a pang of guilt hit him. He knew that he never had the time to bond with his daughter anymore; he felt like an unworthy father. Maybe he can disregard some of his schedule first or he can give some of his errands to the brunette for now.

"Hm, how about your mom and I attend your tea party after dinner, does that sound okay?" 

Iwaizumi's daughter stopped crying as she wipes her tears with her chubby fingers. 

"You promise?" she sniffled. 

"Yes, I promise my dear," Iwaizumi sincerely replied as he wipes the falling tears from her rosy cheeks.

"Thank you, daddy!" the little girl squealed, hugging her father even tighter.

"You're welcome," the ravenette stuttered, trying to be free from his daughter's choke-hold.

* * *

". . .five women were found naked on a deep alley way that is located in Tokyo, Shinjuku. Investigators are still finding out whether the same murderer is responsible for this." 

"Who does this bastard think he is? Killing people for fun? That's inhuman!" Iwaizumi exclaimed as he   
sipped his coffee while signing some documents.

"I don't know, Iwa-chan," Oikawa replied. "The world is so cruel to the fact that we are not entirely free."

A month has passed since Oikawa became Iwaizumi's secretary. So far he's been doing such an excellent job as a secretary - actually the best and most cooperative secretary that he has ever had. The ravenette just misjudged him after all. The brunette kept on calling him 'Iwa-chan' that Iwaizumi himself didn't seem to care anymore and got used to the silly nickname. 

"Wherever that asshole is should die in the depths of hell," Iwaizumi growled. 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi before going to the ravenette's office table to hug him from behind. He can feel the intense aura that Iwaizumi was emitting; it was scary.

"Whatever, I should get back to work and so do you, Oikawa," Iwaizumi retorted as he released himself from Oikawa's hug - or shall I say grip-hold?

"Iwa-Chan! I'm hurt that you don't reciprocate my feelings! I'm your secretary slash protector! You should love me as well!" Oikawa pouted while Iwaizumi rolled his eyes playfully, hiding the smile from his face. 

He recently noticed that Oikawa and his sweet little daughter had something in common and that was being cute and giddy at the same time.

"Shit! I almost forgot that I'm going to have a dinner party at the dining hall later! I don't want to have it anymore," Iwaizumi groaned. 

"Don't be! You're a billionaire, Iwa-chan. And if you want to keep your fortune and provide for your family you got to keep on working!" Oikawa playfully scolded. "Your handsome secretary is also here for you so don't worry!" 

Iwaizumi snorted at the word "handsome" while Oikawa nudges him slightly as he says "mean Iwa-Chan!"

"Are you flirting with your boss?!" Iwaizumi asked. 

Oikawa moves closer to his face, bring his finger to Iwaizumi's jawline as he traced it slowly before whispering something in his ear.

"Maybe I am, Iwa-chan," Oikawa replies seductively as he smirks.

The ravenette felt chills run down his spine. His whole body felt numb as he recalls Oikawa's long finger as it carefully slides down his jawline. The way his brown orbs stare at him seductively. What was happening right now? Is this even real? Main question is if this is really Oikawa or not. 

Out of nowhere a burst of laughter escapes the brunette's mouth as he hunch over before completely falling down on the carpeted floor as he laughs himself to death. He was laughing too hard that he started to cough.

"What's so funny, Assikawa?!" Iwaizumi scolded as he was staring at the helpless brunette, clueless.

"I-I c-can't believe y-you f-fell for that!" Oikawa laughed as he curled into a tiny ball. "I must be really good in acting if it is or you're just plain gullible. You're such an egghead!"

The billionaire blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed and flustered about the "gay scenario." How can he take that seriously? Maybe he was just too stressed to the point that he's making a big deal out of everything.

"Who you calling egghead here?! I thought that you were seducing me to show how truly gay you are!" Iwaizumi retorted confidently.

"No I'm not! I-I was just kidding around! And who said I was gay?!" Oikawa quickly replied as he averted his gaze to the ground, blushing slightly.

Silence took over the room as the duo averted their gaze from one another. So much has happened in a span of two weeks. There he was, the billionaire, with the brunette whom he misjudged as an idiot. He felt guilty for underestimating him. He snapped out of his trance, wondering why the hell were they staring into the abyss rather than working at the unfinished documents.

"What are we even doing. We've got to deal with all of these documents before the event later night," the ravenette said as he helped the brunette of the ground.

Oikawa brushed off the invisible dust on his black suit and nodded before strolling to his office table to continue working on the never-ending documents. Iwaizumi stared and smiled at the working brunette once more before he started to do his own errands. 

* * *

Iwaizumi stared at his wife while she was fixing his neck tie. His wife gave a chaste smile and slowly kissed him on the cheek.

"You look dashing, dear," Iwaizumi's wife complimented him before wrapping her arms around his neck, inhaling his scent.

"You also look stunning, my dear Mia," he replied as he gently kissed her temple.

"Will your secretary be here too?" she asked as she played with Iwaizumi's collar.

"Yes, he's technically my secretary / butler now I guess?" Iwaizumi chuckled.

The ravenette's wife gave him a passionate kiss before she told him that she had to do something and she'll catch up with him later. The billionaire smiled before he left his wife to do her unfinished business. He put his hands on his pockets and slowly walked to the dinning area.

"Good evening, Iwa-chan" a soft voice greeted.

Iwaizumi averted his gaze to the owner's voice to see the brunette standing there as he waved and gave his notorious smile.

He looks so different. He didn't wear his black glasses, showing those beautiful brown eyes. His hair was also combed properly - actually his hair was never messy - and his black tuxedo matched perfectly with his stripped tie. He was so . . . beautiful and attractive. 

Iwaizumi blushed as he held up his hand to his face to make sure that he wasn't going to have a nosebleed. IS THIS GUY ACTUALLY OIKAWA?! What?! Why the hell is he getting flustered over his fucking secretary?! Is he mad?! 

"Iwa-chan! Are you okay?! Are you having a panic attack?! DO YOU NEED A DOCTOR?!" Oikawa frantically asked as he panicked. "IWA-CHAN! SPEAK TO ME!" Oikawa cried. And there goes his attractiveness as it flies away in the night sky. 

"I'm fine, Assikawa!" Iwaizumi exclaimed as he hold onto the brunette's hands to calm him down; he can feel them shaking. The brunette began calming down from his panic attack and sheepishly scratched the back of his head before nodding. 

"Where's your glasses? I know you can't go anywhere without them," 

"Eh, I decided to try using contact lenses this time," Oikawa casually replied. "They can be a hassle to wear too."

"Well, you look good with or without them, Tooru," Iwaizumi softly smiled which made Oikawa blush.

"T-thank you, Iwa-chan. That really means a lot to me," Oikawa softly replied.

* * *

The dining area was already filled with people - very important people. Oikawa stood awkwardly at the corner of the room as he greeted the guest that were coming through. The ravenette was there with his wife as they said hello to each and every guest before sitting down to their corresponding places. Even the billionaire's daughter was there as she excitedly walk around, making most of the guest squeal with cuteness.

"Tooru?" Iwaizumi's daughter blushed as she tug onto his pants. She seemed to be allures by his brown eyes too since he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Oikawa slowly carried her to his arms as he swung her back and forth, making the little girl laugh.

"Well, someone looks pretty tonight," Oikawa said as he bop her on the nose. She laughed as she brought up her hands to grab the brunette's face.

"Tank you! You look very handsome too!" she happily replied, emitting a laugh from the brunette. She was too precious to be left alone on this cruel world.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi's daughter left the room when the dinner event began.

Iwaizumi's mouth watered since he haven't eaten much during lunch and was now starving like hell. "Let us all feast for celebrating the successful launch of my newest product!" He cheered.

Waiters started to bring them the first course which was lobster soup.

Even though Iwaizumi was extremely starving, he still had to keep his proper manners at the table. So he drank his soup slowly. He hated the fact that he had to be someone that he was not suppose to be to these business people unlike how he is to his secretary. Although it was barely two months and the billionaire felt that he had known the brunette ever since he was born.

"Honey? Are you okay? You seem to be zoning out right now," his wife worriedly asked as she soothingly rub his back.

"Yeah, I'm okay. . ." Iwaizumi murmured as he continue to drink his soup.

The ravenette tried to absorb what his guest have been telling him but they were all too boring. He was tired of talking about business stuff; he just wanted to get out of here. His guests seem to enjoy talking about gossip stuff too besides business.

The main course was finally served. Well, at least food can make things a little better. He can't stand these idiots but he  _had_ to invite them to keep his business ties with them. Can't they do anything besides gossiping? 

The main course consisted of geese dipped with gravy with a complimentary of mashed potatoes. Mashed potatoes were never his type.

"The food is absolutely amazing, Hajime!" a middle-aged man exclaimed with that haughty voice of his as he ate some more.

"Yeah, it sure is," Iwaizumi deadpanned as he played with his food.

"Dear? Can I have your mashed potatoes if you won't eat it?" his wife asked.

Iwaizumi quietly nodded as he gave his mashed potatoes to his wife. He was starting to lose his appetite with all the boredom that he's feeling. If only a certain secretary was here to make him laugh. 

His thoughts was interrupted with a choking sound. He averted his gaze to the side to see his wife's mouth foaming as she falls to the ground.

"Mia?! Mia?!" Iwaizumi panicked as he held her shoulders and pressed it against his ear. "Doctor! I need a fucking doctor now!" 

Everyone started to panic as they scream and shout. Other guests left the dining area while the remaining called out for a doctor.

Oikawa rushed in as he helped the panicking ravenette revived his poor wife. He can't lose her now! He just can't! Iwaizumi started to cry as he was losing hope. His wife's mouth stopped foaming as she went limp on the billionaire's arms, never moving again.

Iwaizumi can't take it anymore, so he burst into tears as he cradled his dead wife, cursing at the world.

"WHY OH WHY OH WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HER?! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING ME!" he cried out loud. 

Oikawa rubbed the billionaire's back sadly, giving him a sad smile. He had never seen the ravenette this dejected before.

"She was one of the people that I had in my life! She was the one that can make me happy through sad times besides my daughter! HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"What did you observe before her mouth started to foam up?" 

Iwaizumi didn't reply as tears were still forming from in his eyes. Everything happened so quickly. She was just there hugging him from behind and now she's laid there limp on his arms. 

Oikawa observed the room to see a fork  on the floor. He picked it up to see some residue of. . . mashed potatoes? 

"Iwa-Chan! I found something!" Oikawa exclaimed as he rushed to the ravenette's side as he held the fork in front of his face.

"What the hell? So your telling me that someone tried to actually murder me by poisoning my food?!" 

"Yup! But who though. . ." Oikawa pondered.

"I guess that person is targeting me next. That bastard. . ." Iwaizumi sighed as he caress his wife's pale face. The night became eerie and silence as the two men said nothing.

* * *

The coffin was slowly placed down on the damp ground before the ravenette threw a red rose. He has been crying over the past two weeks, his wife's face still haunting him. He made sure that he would hunt down this murderer and get a taste of his own medicine.

The brunette stayed behind him, patting him on the shoulder to give the miserable ravenette reassurance. 

"I promise till the day that I die that I would hunt for that fucker and rip him into pieces," Iwaizumi muttered dauntingly, causing Oikawa to jump back a bit.

"Daddy? What's happening? Why was mommy on that casket? Where is she going?" the billionaire's daughter innocently asked.

"S-she's in a b-better place now, sweetie. . ." 

Without anymore word said, Iwaizumi burst into tears as he silently sobbed. People around him patted him on the shoulder before they left to their cars. The ravenette slouched down on the ground as he hiccuped from crying too much. His hair was disheveled but he didn't care. All he wished for is his wife to come back to him.

"I'm sorry, Mia! I'm sorry for being such a bad husband! I'm sorry if I hadn't listen to you because I was stubborn as hell! I'm sorry!" Iwaizumi hysterically shouted.

Oikawa stood by his back as he cradled the ravenette's daughter. Even his daughter started to cry too. Oikawa wanted to cry but nothing came; he just stared out of the blue as he waited for his master to calm down. 

* * *  
It was around seven in the morning when screams echoed on the ravenette's bedroom, awakening Iwaizumi from his light sleep. He quickly got up to put on his slippers and robe before rushing downstairs.

There in the garden laid the lifeless body of a maid that were chopped up into different pieces. Her eyeball seem to roll on Iwaizumi's slippers, making him flinch. He covered his mouth to prevent him gagging and throwing up.

In her cheek carved the words  _you're next_ as blood slowly drop from the oozing wound.

"Sir! I don't know when this happened but the gardener found her here when he was lawn mowing the grass," a frantic maid said.

It was just a week ago since his wife had died and now  _this_ happens. Who the hell is messing with him?

The brunette rushes out to see the commotion, panicking himself to the point that he was about to pee his pants.

"Iwa-chan! The g-girl! S-she's d-"

"Yeah, I can see the obvious, Assikawa," Iwaizumi deadpanned.

"So what shall we do? Shall we call the investigators?!" Oikawa frantically asked as he fiddled with his alien pajamas.

"They already called the goddamn police, so chill the hell out because you're making me panic as well."

The billionaire went back to his room as he tried to forget the horrifying scene that was presented in the garden.

* * *

It has been five months since Iwaizumi's wife had passed away and the chopped-up maid incident. Every week someone dies in his mansion, making him slowly lose his sanity. 

". . . A girl was found naked on an alley side in Shibuya. Inv-,"

Iwaizumi turned off the television as he threw the remote on the couch. 

"I'm just so fucking done. I just can't take this anymore," Iwaizumi cursed as he sipped his cup of camomile tea.

Death is inevitable, but these kind of deaths aren't acceptable at all. These deaths have been going on for months already yet no one can figure out who or what are behind these. How stupid.

Oikawa sat with Iwaizumi on the bed as he laid his head down on his boss's lap.

"Get out, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi grunted.

"Iwa-chan! I'm just here to comfort you! That's what secretaries and butlers  do right?" Oikawa said as he bat his eyelashes. He was wearing his thick eyeglasses again, making him look like a dork, a cute dork.

"A secretary does not lay down on their master's lap nor does a butler," Iwaizumi deadpanned. "Now get off me."

"Iwa-Chan! Why are you so mean to me? I follow all your orders and you do this to me! I cry, Iwa-Chan! I cry!" Oikawa pretends to cry before pinching the billionaire's cheek, giggling softly as he wiped the tears forming in his eyes.

Iwaizumi wanted to be irritated, but he ended up snickering instead. He  really was cute after all.

He watched the brunette roll on the bed as he laughed. His cute laughter echoing all over the room, making him blush.  
He was somewhat reminded by his wife before they got married. She was a bundle of joy, stressed free and was there laughing as she gave him a shower of kisses. He wasn't thinking straight, he wasn't thinking straight at all. 

"Iwa-chan. . ." the brunette whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around the billionaire's torso. "Take me. . ."

Instead of hearing the brunette's voice, he heard him as his wife, Mia. Is Mia haunting him by possessing Oikawa?  
He didn't know anymore, but all he wanted to do was cuddle with someone. Too depressed, he was too depressed to think straight.

Without any second thoughts, the ravenette pinned the brunette using his bare hands, him being the one on top. 

"Ah, rough one, Iwa-chan," the brunette seductively slurred as he bit his lip. His glasses was slanted on the side, making him look more attractive.

"You're a pretty rough one yourself," the ravenette replied before smashing his lips on the brunette. His wife's lips were soft but it was surprisingly not as soft as his secretary's. It was strange making out with his secretary.

Oikawa tugged Iwaizumi's collar so the kiss would be more heated, making the billionaire moan with pleasure. 

"Hajime, I have always wanted to. . .do this with you," the brunette moaned.

"I knew that you were gay the moment I laid my eyes on you," 

Iwaizumi trailed kisses at the brunette's neck, making the other giggle as he kissed him back. The ravenette took of his suit and set it aside. The ravenette then slowly removed the glasses from Oikawa's face, emphasizing his brown orbs.

"Oh, kinky Iwa-Chan," the brunette purred. 

"Do you know how much I love the way you giggle," Iwaizumi smirked.

"I love the way you smirk at me like that, Hajime. . ." Oikawa returned the smirk as he moved closer to the billionaire, tracing his long fingers on the side of the ravenette's face before kissing him on the neck. 

The secretary slowly unbuttoned the billionaire's white shirt while biting his own lips as he faced his master.

"Let this be the night of our lives, Iwaizumi Hajime. . ."

* * *

The ravenette slowly fluttered his eyes. Everything was blurry, so blurry. He checked the time to find out that is was two o' clock in the morning. The billionaire faced the side to be greeted by a sleeping brunette - drooling. He looked like a fallen angel as his mouth was half open. He studied the hickies on the other's neck as he tenderly touched them. 

". . . Iwa-chan," the brunette groaned as he raised his hand to touch the ravenette's disheveled hair - his spiky hair gone flat. "You look so different without your spiky hair."

"Yeah, I know. I find my hair too plain, so yeah," Iwaizumi softly replied as he play with the brunette's hair.

"Iwa-chan? Would you like to   
have a cup of midnight tea?" the brunette's yawned.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love too," 

Iwaizumi slowly got up as he wore his sleeping robe before going into his closet to get a robe for Oikawa. He threw it directly at the brunette's face.

"Ouch! You don't have any alien-themed robes?" Oikawa whined.

"Stop whining, Assikawa!" Iwaizumi whispered loudly. "And why the hell would I have alien-themed robes?!"

"Because aliens are cool?" 

"Whatever."

* * *

"Here you go. Camomile tea with a hint of lemon and honey - just the way you like it," 

Oikawa slowly placed the steaming tea in front of his master's face before sitting beside him, leaning against his shoulder.

Iwaizumi never knew that he would have sex with his secretary - his male secretary. He should feel a pang of guilt yet surprisingly he didn't feel any at all.

The billionaire slowly lifted the cup to his chapped lips and sipped the tea slowly. He can taste the tinge of lemon and honey mixed with chamomile flowers.

"How do you like it?" Oikawa asked as he slightly smirked, kissing him on the cheek.

"It's go-"

He never got to finish his sentence as he dropped on the floor, crashing the cup of hot chamomile tea from his limp hands - not getting the chance to see and hear the brunette's reaction and words.

...  
...  
...

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Look what I made!" a voice of a little boy exclaimed as he dragged his dad to the garden. In the garden stood a wooden rocket ship. It was painted  with different colors which included red, white and blue.

"Is it okay? Maybe I can reach the aliens with this! Right dad?!" The boy giddily jumped as he pulled onto his dad's shirt.

"Maybe - just maybe," the dad replied while ruffling his son's hair.

"I love you dad! I really do!"

"I love you too, son. . ."

* * *  
"Cling, cling, cling. . ."

Iwaizumi slowly fluttered  his eyes, opening them to see nothing but blurriness.

"You're finally awake. It took you long enough," a cold voice slowly replied.

The ravenette's eyesight finally became clear. Right in front of him was the brunette sharpening a knife.

"Hello Hajime, how are you feeling?" Oikawa coldheartedly asked, sharpening a long knife as he wore white gloves.

He was back in his black tuxedo but his glasses were nowhere to be found. His face was so stern - too stern to doubt if this person was really Oikawa or not. Where was the Oikawa he loved? His perky secretary who would call him 'Iwa-chan' when he was around? He wanted that Oikawa back.

"Oikawa?! Where am I? What is going on?" Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes and surprisingly saw that his arms were chained together by a chain above the wall while his legs were tied by a strong rope. He tried not to panic, but his secretary seem to see fear and panic in his eyes. 

"Oops. I forgot to mention where you are! Excuse me," Oikawa coughed. "Welcome to my house! Your new home!" 

The brunette threw the knife at the end of the room where it hits a display of a real human head right to its nose before retrieving a new one. A chill came down the billionaire's spine, making him flinch. 

"What do you want from me?! Oikawa, stop playing these stupid games!" 

Oikawa laughed boisterously before he became dead serious. 

"Seriously? After how many months no one has ever found the person behind those killings. Since I trust you, I present to you. . . the killer," 

Oikawa points to himself before bowing - giving a devious smile to the ravenette. 

"I killed every single one of them! Everyone!" Oikawa screamed hysterically as he grip his hair. "I was about to kill you during that stupid dinner party but your stupid wife came along and ate it! 

Iwaizumi stayed silent. That explained why the brunette always seem to be flustered around him. The way the brunette pressed his lips as he averted his gaze to the ground, the way he acted in front of him when he says 'Iwa-chan?' It all made sense now.

Oikawa sauntered to the ravenette, bending down so he can be eye-leveled with him.

"I was persistent of killing you at first but I was enraptured by how handsome you look. I then decided not to kill you but be mine forever. Simple as that!" Oikawa shrugged. 

The brunette spun the knife on his hand before bringing it close to Iwaizumi's face, quickly slicing his cheek. The ravenette hissed in pain as blood slowly trickled down his pale face. 

Oikawa wiped the blood from the billionaire's face using his thumb. 

"I have never seen blood this red before. Such beauty in something so frightening."

"You're goddamn insane! How could you do this after all we've been through?! Have you forgotten all of the memories that we've made?! When you applied as my secretary?! The way you would squeal Iwa-chan every time you saw me?! When we had sex?! The way that I started to actually fall for you!" Iwaizumi exclaimed as tears formed on the rim of his eyes.

Oikawa's face soften as he stared at his victim. He knew that he had fallen deeply for his former master too, but feelings shouldn't hinder his goal.

"You know what you did to my family!" the brunette scolded. 

"Wh-what?! I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Tooru!"

"Fine, I'll tell you the whole fucking story since your such a thick-head," Oikawa spat. "Well, it started when I was only eleven years old. . ."

"I wanted to scream when I saw my family being taken away by two unknown people. I had to follow them because something's told me that I will never ever see them again if I don't. So I did."

"They brought my family into some weird theatre where stage plays, soap operas, and many more."

"My family was being wheeled onto the stage as they screamed in terror; it made chills go down my spine. And I never expected what they were about to do."

"Everyone! Welcome to the annual purge activity! Today, we will be having some special guest for us to 'cleanse'. Please welcome the Oikawa family!"

"The host unmasked their faces as more screams emit from their mouths. I started to cry, fresh, hot tears exploding from my eyes. I cannot bare the horrendous sight."

"Without any thought, the host started to slit each of their throats without any mercy. I had to watch each of my family members drop dead on the ground as their lifeless eyes stare at my own. I never felt so traumatized in my entire life. I wanted to slaughter them all but I knew that I'll never have the guts to do so. Without realizing, I was hit by something hard, falling into the deep abyss of darkness."

Iwaizumi sympathetically stared at his former secretary, not knowing the painful secrets that he held the whole time.

"And you know what they did to me afterwards? Do you, Iwa-Chan?!" 

"W-what is it?"

"That fucking bastard sold me to a slavery house. I was treated like an object that could be thrown anywhere like a doll! The person that purchased me turned me into a prostitute! I was raped by countless of women and men! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAD TO FUCKING ENDURE?!"

Oikawa started to cry but quickly wiped those tears away.

"The only time that I escaped was when I turned sixteen. I finally had the will to kill my master - so I did. I chopped him into pieces since I was controlled by my anger and disdain. I never knew that killings was so satisfying. So I killed more, I did all the things that I had to endure to my victims so I can show them how much pain I had to suffer! I got so tired of having to see the same frightened expression. But I found you. You were so alluring like a diamond that shined in the sky. And hearing the fact that you were looking for a secretary, I applied and got the job. My plan was to murder you, but the longer I stayed with you, the more I fell in love with you. Then I finally knew what my true goal was, to keep you for myself."

Iwaizumi was speechless. He just knelt there as he watch the brunette go ballistic.

"And do you even know who sold me to slavery?!" Oikawa said as he pointed the knife to Iwaizumi. "Your fucking father!"

The ravenette knew that his father was a cruel man, but he never expected him to go that far.

"I-I'm sorry, Tooru, I really am." Iwaizumi apologized. "But the past is the past plus that was my father. I'm not the same person as him. I want to help you, I really do."

"Too bad, it's too late now, Hajime. Nothing is going to change my mind because you belong to me." Oikawa calmly replied as he started to smirk at him again. Even though he was a psycho, his smirk was still attractive.

Without any word, the brunette puts down the knife to kiss the billionaire's lips before biting it slowly. Iwaizumi  struggled to be free but the brunette's grip on him was too hard. He had to persuade the brunette to free him somehow. An idea suddenly popped out of his head - an idea that would haunt him forever.

"O-okay, I give up. I'll be yours. The only condition is to let me roam free in here and I promise you that I won't escape. Trust me, Tooru, please. I know that I'm starting to fall for you so it's hard for me to let go of you easily. I love you, Oikawa, I really do." Iwaizumi pleaded as he smashed his lips onto brunette's once more. "I won't struggle anymore."

Oikawa pondered on his Iwa-chan's request before giving him his answer.

"Okay, I trust you, Iwa-Chan, but if you escape from me you know that it won't only be you that's going to suffer."

"I promise."

The brunette unlocked the dangling chains and untied the rope from the ravenette's bare feet. Iwaizumi hissed as he slowly rub the spots where the shackles chafed his skin.

The ravenette threw himself at the brunette as he pet his hair.  He inhaled the brunette's scent once more, knowing that this scent will haunt him forever.

"I love you, Oikawa Tooru. And I'm sorry."

Before Oikawa had the chance to reply, Iwaizumi quickly grabs the knife beside them and stabs the brunette on the chest. 

Oikawa's eyes stared at Iwaizumi's once more before his body fell limp onto the horrified ravenette.

"I-iwa-chan. . ." Oikawa stuttered as blood began to ooze from his mouth. "h-how could you? I thought you love me. . ."

"I'm sorry, Oikawa. I really do! What I previously said was all true, but I can't let you kill innocent people everyday. I know you had a sad childhood but it's not an excuse to freely take away innocent lives.

"If only I had met you earlier, Hajime, maybe my life would have been better," Oikawa croaked as he brought up his hand to touch the ravenette's face once more. "I should be angry with you but I guess I love you too much to be." 

"I'll never forget you, Tooru. Never at all," Iwaizumi softly replied as he caress the dying brunette's hair - it would be the last time to feel his smooth chocolate hair. 

"I'm just so happy to find you, Iwa-chan. You made my life so jubilant. I really wish that I can spend more time with you, but at least I have a chance to see my family," Oikawa sniffled as he cried. 

"Same, Tooru... same..." Iwaizumi retorted as his tears began to drop on the brunette's face.

"I love you, Iwaizumi Hajime. . ."

"I love you too, Oikawa Tooru. . ."

And with those last words, the brunette slowly closed his eyes, never opening them again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I really hope that you enjoyed reading my story despite the depressing ending. I promise that the next story will be much happier! Please support me by commenting, and faving this story. And once again thank you for sparing your time to read this angsty one-shot! More to come soon!


End file.
